<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seductive Corruption by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315973">Seductive Corruption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance'>The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Haiji Towa, Bondage, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, F/M, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A handsome demon helps you surrender to your darkest desires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Towa Haiji/Adult Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seductive Corruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This Haiji story didn’t get a lot of changes, but I did adjust some stuff here and there. Who says Haiji can’t be romantic or seductive? It all depends on that special someone. Lol Happy Halloween!!! I know this is an old story that’s being introduced as a new story, but next year there will be original content! That’s a promise!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Seductive Corruption</span>
  </b>
</h2><p>You weren’t sure what just happened. What you remembered was that everything changed. Let’s just say the past few weeks involved a horrible series of events. Your family died in a car accident because of a drunk driver. Discovering they were killed while you were at work devastated you, and the days that rolled by were painfully slow, you were stunned you could even function. The funeral was both painful and depressing as you bid your final farewells. You barely survived the event and had gained people’s heartwarming condolences, yet you were also given empty sympathy from those who weren’t genuine. Their cruelty just made your loss hurt more. Only you would miss your parents from the bottom of your heart.</p><p>The road to recovery hadn’t been easy, but your best friend that you had known since high school decided to pick the worst time to end the friendship you two had built. They cut off contact without further explanation, which in turn forced you to blame yourself. That brought nothing but more pain for you. Another bombshell hit your life days later, when your partner dumped you for someone they claimed was “better-looking.” To make matters worse, you checked your ex’s profile online and discovered he had been seeing the other woman even before he broke up with you. Even before he met <i>you</i>!</p><p><i>The nerve of that bastard!</i> Who knew your first love would turn disastrous? You immediately blocked his profile, along with the tramp’s profile as well. You were aware that the woman wasn’t at fault and was probably even oblivious of the drama between you and your ex, let alone your existence, but you were too frustrated to care. You vowed to cut off contact with your ex for good. Fuck him and his cheating ways, and fuck the skank too. Fuck everything.</p><p>Lucky for you, all the chaos that was your worst month ever subsided. But not your deep feelings of sorrow. On a Saturday night, you were in your bathroom, changing into your new nightgown, contemplating everyone you had lost. You swore if more disappointment disturbed your fragile state, you would go insane. </p><p>You checked your reflection, tired eyes staring right at you. Correction, what would drive you insane was not getting enough sleep. Nights of insufficient sleep or insomnia wasn’t what you wanted anymore. Rubbing your eyes, you admired your nightgown. The revealing fabric was the one you had bought for your partner. The memory of getting it for him irked you, but you just shoved the thought aside. The nightgown was lovely, and you didn’t wish to throw it away. You didn’t need to wear it for him or anyone. You wore it for yourself.</p><p>You collapsed onto the bed, the simmering anger still lingering in your heart, but you were too exhausted to keep the emotion active. Your eyes fluttered closed when you took a slow, deep breath. Depression was all you could feel as you remained on the bed. You lost everyone and everything. Your family. Your friend. Your partner. It was difficult to decipher whether it was just bad luck or fate turning against you. No matter the reason, it left you emotionally numb. Empty. Lost. Alone. </p><p>“I hate this,” you mumbled, close to crying, broken and just done with all of this emotional drama. “I don’t have anyone…”</p><p>You buried your face in your pillow and let your tears flow. How long have you been holding back since the funeral, you weren’t sure and didn’t care. You sobbed uncontrollably, feeling so isolated from the world. The path of loneliness was going to be a long journey.</p><p>“Oh, _______.” The low voice startled you, and you jumped up in alarm. “You have me, remember?”</p><p>“Who’s there?!” You wiped the tears from your cheeks.</p><p>“Don’t you recognize my voice?” </p><p>It was familiar, but it took you a moment to pinpoint it due to your tumultuous feelings clouding your mind. </p><p>“H-...Haiji?” </p><p>You didn’t see him anywhere. Did he enter your home without a sound? He had a spare key, so he could come in whenever he wanted. He was your friend, after all. And the only person you had now.</p><p>“Where are you?” </p><p>Your eyes darted everywhere, examining your bedroom thoroughly, but there was no sign of Haiji. He sounded like he was nearby, in your room to be precise, but he wasn’t there. The dark room revealed nothing with the exception of the moonlight sneaking through the window and touching your bare legs with its milky glow.</p><p>“I’m right in front of you,” Haiji purred.</p><p>“What do you mean?? You’re not-” You gasped once Haiji left the shadows. Literally exited from the actual shadows. </p><p>What shocked you the most was he wasn’t the Haiji you were most familiar with, or at least he didn’t resemble how he usually looked. You turned your lamp on to get a better view. Black horns rested on his head, horns that curved upward with the tips bent inwards. His trademark lavender eyes were a deep, dusky violet, darkened with amusement, confidence, and...desire? His hands were accompanied by pitch black fingernails; you had a feeling they weren’t coated with nail polish. A long, black, pointy tail dangled behind his lower body, and his teeth bared small, sharp fangs. Neither his jacket or shirt were present to conceal his muscular physique, leaving his abs exposed. His muscles were more profound, and chest hair covered his pecs. Tight black leather pants replaced his usual torn black pants and were dangerously low to reveal more hair below. The low heels on his black boots made him tower over you more than usual.</p><p>If anyone were to see Haiji like this, they would shriek from deep within their lungs and run for their lives. But you weren’t that type of person. He didn’t frighten you, and even if he did, you weren’t one to cower in fear. Bold but foolhardy, but you’d rather defend yourself. Indeed you were caught by sheer surprise by his true form, but not enough to leave you stark white with horror. </p><p>“Haiji…? Is that you…?!”</p><p>Haiji stepped closer to you and responded with a deep chuckle. “Yeah. It’s me.” </p><p>“You’re-...!” You couldn’t help but stare at him.</p><p>“Yeah.” His hands rested on his hips. “I’m a demon.” His lips curled into a lopsided smirk. </p><p>“A demon…?! Why didn’t you tell me…??”</p><p>“I was gonna tell you sooner or later.” He shrugged. “Even better, I was waiting until your asshole of a partner was gone.” He frowned. “I knew that guy was scum. _______, you deserve better than him.” He pulled you upward and cupped your chin. “You deserve better after everything that happened…”</p><p>His sympathy tugged at your heart strings. This whole month had been filled with nothing but misery, your fragile heart could shatter at any moment if more misfortune would occur. </p><p>You lowered your gaze. “All I have is you now…” That was the truth. Your family was dead, your friend backstabbed you, and you wound up with a broken heart. </p><p>“Yeah, you do…”</p><p>Heat crawled up to your face when his thumb stroked your cheek, his iron-grip keeping you in place. You looked deep into his eyes, trapped by their magnetic pull. They were a mesmerizing shade of violet, the deepest violet that seemed to have you hypnotized.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Haiji whispered. “You know,” he added, his other hand slipping to the small of your back, “I can give you what you want the most.”</p><p>A tingling sensation shot through you. “What?”</p><p>“I’ve longed to be with you…more than you realize,” he murmured, pulling you against him. Your breasts pressed against his hard abs.</p><p>“Really?” You whispered, your eyes still bound to his alluring gaze.</p><p>“Yeah. You’ve suffered enough as it is, and I never want to see you like this ever again.” Those words enticed you already. “It kills me to watch you fall into despair. That’s why I’m here. To end your pain and remind you that you’re not alone. You had me when nobody else would support you. Nobody cared about your family…your friend just vanished without a second thought…and that bastard of an ex rejected you in favor of someone else. Does that sound fair to you?”</p><p>“No,” you said gloomily. </p><p>“Exactly. You don’t need any more of this shit. I promise it’ll all be over…when I become your partner for all eternity.” He chuckled, holding you with all the love you could ever want. “I can finally claim you if you agree to it.”</p><p>“Claim me?” Wait, was he implying that you...? You hesitated to even ask. His thumb brushed your cheek with the lightest of touches.</p><p>“Come on, babe. Your life hasn’t been the best. If you decide to become my mate, I can give you whatever you want and make it all better. Being a human isn’t easy...but if you were a demon…”</p><p>A demon? Haiji was asking you to relinquish your human self? You pondered on his offer, still looking at him. He was so considerate of your feelings, something that didn’t happen so easily. And to think you thought he didn’t care about anyone. You had never been so happy to know you were wrong.</p><p>“I love you, _______.” His warm lips showered your cheek with kisses. “I’ve loved you for so long.”</p><p>You gazed at him with heavy-lidded eyes while he kissed every inch of your face, deliberately avoiding your lips. Strange sensations were summoned, feelings you were unaware of until now. Undying passion, fiery lust, and a strong need you didn’t know you possessed. None of these feelings ever emerged when you were with your former lover...but here, with Haiji, they came to life.</p><p>His arms held you tight as his lips traveled closer to your own. The painstaking delay grew unbearable until he finally gave you the most passionate kiss you could have ever asked for. You let out a faint gasp, and your hands raked through his black hair. Surrendering without a fight, you firmly planted your lips over his.</p><p>He moaned his approval and buried his hand in your hair. His lips pressed harder, dragging you deep into the sweet, burning hot kiss that had you on fire. The deeper the kiss became, the more you expressed your deepest desires. You wanted Haiji more than anyone. You craved for his love now that you knew the truth. What mattered the most was you wanted him. You needed him. You never wanted to lose him, not after losing so much. Haiji was the only person who could rescue you from despair and loneliness.</p><p>His talented fingers stroked your delicate skin. Shivers of delight welcomed you. He slipped one strap of your nightgown off your shoulder, triggering another gasp out of you. </p><p>“Relax, babe.” His whisper accelerated your heartbeat, and your body quivered against his touch. Your legs trembled as his hand caressed your thigh, lifting the nightgown dangerously high enough to make your blood boil. The warmth in your cheeks heightened your excitement and weakened your body. Haiji cast you a sensual smirk, deeply turned on by your gradual submission. </p><p>Were you really going to do this? Never in your wildest dreams did you ever believe you would be seduced by a demon. Not that you were declining consent, but you were overwhelmed by this experience. Nonetheless, you craved for Haiji. Demon or not, you felt safe when he was with you...and you felt so much more.</p><p>“Do you trust me?”</p><p>You nodded and slipped the second strap of your nightgown. Your breasts threatened to escape the comforts of the thin fabric. “I...I trust y-”</p><p>Haiji’s fierce, hungry kiss caused you to moan deeply, and he yanked your gown off. Before you could react to the dizzying kiss and your nude body, his tongue plunged into your mouth, drowning all of your senses with a river of flames. Helpless moans emitted from you as you clung to his sexy body, allowing his tongue to dominate yours. It lasted for such a long period of time, you couldn’t think coherently over what was happening. </p><p>This was all so overwhelming, his seduction intoxicating to you. You attempted to break the French kiss only to reconsider it and kiss him with an overpowering hunger. Why fight the intensity of your emotions? Why deny your real feelings right there, in Haiji’s tight embrace while he devoured your lips? He was right about everything. Your life wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows anymore, and you wanted...no, <i>needed</i> someone who truly loved you and could make your life infinitely better.</p><p>Haiji freed your lips with a rough breath. “Fuck, I can’t get enough of you~.”</p><p>You leaned against him, inhaling sharply after enduring an intense kiss that left you scattered and lightheaded. You could feel how hard Haiji was becoming, his leather pants tightly wrapped around his dick. How could he even get enough of you? You were the most beautiful woman he had ever met with the perfect personality to match. And knowing how your flushed cheeks turned a dozen shades darker, how your arousal burned within you, you could tell Haiji developed a strong determination to claim you as his mate.</p><p>“Haiji.” You finally regained your ability to speak. “I love you.”</p><p>Haiji smiled, his fangs emphasizing his caged desires that were ready to be unleashed. “I love you as well...my mate.”</p><p>Your mutual confessions cut the last thread of what was left of Haiji’s patience, and he gently pushed you to the bed. You squeaked when your ass landed on the soft mattress, the impact making your breasts bounce. </p><p>Your heart racing, you could only wait and see what he had in store. You received more than you bargained for. Pitch black shadows shaped like chains startled you as they wrapped around your arms, legs, and body, your breasts the only area free of their powerful but inviting grip. The chains on your wrists were connected to the bed’s posts, you could barely lift your hands off the mattress. But you weren’t afraid of your situation. You trusted Haiji. You always trusted him, and right now the silent plea from your eyes told him how much you eagerly anticipated his next move. </p><p>“Haiji.”</p><p>“You’re mine, my beautiful babe,” he murmured before claiming your lips again. He might as well be addicted to your taste. He wouldn’t stop kissing you, no matter how much you squirmed, and before you knew it, you gained the same addiction for his delicious lips.</p><p>Haiji placed himself on your lap and kissed you hungrily. You could sense the bulge in his pants rubbing against you. You moaned, your body weakening as his lips, his body, and his warmth consumed you with pleasure. You attempted to tease his bulge by straddling yourself against him, but the chains didn’t loosen up no matter how hard you struggled to move. </p><p>He groaned into the kiss when he noticed you trying to grind against him, and his lips peeled away. He tugged at your hair, violet eyes holding yours prisoner. “So needy. I like that.”</p><p>“Please Haiji,” you barely whispered.</p><p>He released your hair, and his hands suddenly squeezed your breasts. You let out a mix between a gasp and moan. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear what you said.”</p><p>You squirmed as he massaged your breasts, the pressure arousing you with each hard squeeze. “Nnngh. Please Haiji~.”</p><p>“Please what?” He continued to fondle your breasts without any mercy, crushing your taut nipples with his palms.</p><p>“D-Don’t stop,” you breathed. You let out a grunt when Haiji pinched your nipples.</p><p>“Say you’re all mine~.” </p><p>The sparks of pleasure were undeniable. How was he able to seduce you by just massaging your breasts and teasing your nipples? “I’m...I’m all yours.”</p><p>“Louder,” he demanded, squeezing your breasts and nipples in unison.</p><p>“I’m all yours, Haiji,” you moaned, struggling to push your breasts deep in his grip. The chains adjusted their hold on you, pulling you away from him. Bound and helpless, you were enslaved by the hottest demon you loved.</p><p>Haiji was the luckiest demon ever to love a woman like you. He was just getting started, yet you were already losing control of yourself. A sly smile replaced his sexy smirk. He twisted and massaged your breasts, careful to make each movement pleasurable. You appreciated his consideration to avoid giving you any pain.</p><p>“Haiji, please take me.” You quivered, begging for more.</p><p>“Hmmmm, let me think.” He pretended to mull it over, which only caused your next response to bubble up to the tip of your tongue.</p><p>“Please, I need you,” you begged, tugging at the chains.</p><p>Your body ached for more of Haiji’s sensual, seductive touches and his irresistible, addictive kisses. If it weren’t for the bondage, you’d ride him like a madwoman. He possessed your heart, and you knew, without a doubt, that he would treat it with care.</p><p>He trailed his fingers across your cheek. You sighed and closed your eyes, enjoying his touch. “You’re going to be a beautiful demon...if you still want to become one.”</p><p>Those words soothed your passion for the moment, and you opened your eyes to make sure that you didn’t imagine it. His expression looked almost normal if you ignored his demon qualities. Even after capturing you with his shadows, he never forgot that in the end, it was your choice. He knew you wanted this, but he wished to be certain. His concern for you and your emotional well-being touched your heart. </p><p>“Yes. I want this. I want you.” Your sincere gaze confirmed your final decision.</p><p>Haiji’s grin widened, his fangs more pronounced. “That’s my girl~!” He yanked his pants off, tossing them and his boots aside, and placed himself back on your lap. Tender, hungry kisses began to mark your neck.</p><p>“Ahhh, Haiji.” </p><p>Clarity and passion warred within you. You couldn’t speak afterwards and just relaxed, feeling yourself sinking further into lust. Lust that was slowly swallowing you whole. You sighed in pleasure as his kisses caressed your sensitive skin. His lips trailed down to your breasts, and he started suckling on your buds, never neglecting either one. Panting and moaning was all you could manage, your breathing pushing your nipples into his mouth. He snuck gentle bites at random. Nibbling your nipples, Haiji taunted them with his tongue, toying them as slowly as possible.</p><p>“Oh please~.” A groan forced itself out of you when he returned to massaging your breasts. Rough hands provided the proper pressure to send you on the brink of amazing pain and pleasure. </p><p>“Oh, fuck yes!” You cried. </p><p>Infernal desire distracted you enough for you to not notice Haiji leaving your lap. You squeaked once the shadow chains yanked you forward, your knees resting on the plush carpet. Haiji’s dick aimed directly at you, you could feel its tip tickling your lips. </p><p>“Show me how much you want me,” he ordered, pushing only the tip of his dick past your lips, leaving the rest to you. </p><p>You obeyed him in a heartbeat and took in most of his length into your mouth. His moan was music to your ears as your tongue licked the sweet and salty flesh. Bless your taste buds for having the acquired taste. You couldn’t help but give him a rough blow job that blinded him with pleasure, his moans becoming lustful growls. You bobbed your head, licking everything you could reach. His dick deepened, and so did your moans. He gripped your hair as if telling you he wasn’t letting you go. Who said you wanted to break away?</p><p>“Oh, fuck yeah, babe!” </p><p>He thrusted into your mouth, clenching your head. Your cries of pleasure escaped Haiji’s lips, and you just kept embracing the all-consuming pleasures of sexual desire. His thrusts became animalistic. Faster, harder, deeper. Stuck in this erotic situation, you accepted his dick.  Haiji gasped and gripped your head when he had his orgasm. Cum filled your mouth, and you drank it all with little effort. </p><p>You tried to move, but he restrained your head. Dazed, you looked up at your dominant lover.</p><p>“Not yet, babe. You’re going to suck my cock until I’m satisfied!”</p><p>Louder moans burst from you as his dick crashed into your mouth without a single break. Demon stamina, you vaguely realized. You were in for a lengthy session that would leave your mouth wonderfully numb. Dozens of long blowjobs later, he shouted and came deep in your throat. He pulled you by the hair, and his dick slipped out of your lovely mouth. You gasped in pleasure as cum stained your face and spilled from your lips. </p><p>The two of you took a few moments to recover. Shaking your head didn’t get rid of the profuse sexual appetite that flourished to the fullest. </p><p>“You’re a natural,” he panted, swallowing gulps of air.</p><p>You blushed, but your smile reflected your true feelings. “Fuck yes. Anything you want to do to me right now, I’ll do it~!”</p><p>“Now that’s what I like to hear~.”</p><p>Excitement flickered in your eyes when the chains pulled you back onto the bed. You had grown accustomed to them, accustomed to the helplessness as you gazed at your lover.</p><p>“Will you vow to become my mate for all eternity?”</p><p>“I’m all yours, Haiji,” you admitted with all your heart. “I want to be with you forever, and only you. Claim me as your-Mmmmph!”</p><p>A shadow silenced you, securing itself around your mouth. Haiji’s smirk oozed with power. Now you were even more vulnerable, but you were thrilled to be enslaved by your innermost feelings, both literally and figuratively. This was it. You were going to give away your humanity and your virginity to the one man you were destined to be with forever. </p><p>A few more chains appeared and grabbed your legs, spreading them out far enough to not cause discomfort. More chains pinned you to the bed. You were tense with anticipation. With eyes focused on Haiji’s slow, deliberate movements, he positioned himself over you. His dick penetrated you, and your muffled moans echoed throughout the bedroom. </p><p>It hurt at first, but as Haiji’s dick slammed into your walls, pleasure conquered the pain. He slammed himself inside you, vocalizing his passion freely with long, unrestrained cries. Your back arched reflexively when he hit your sweet spot over and over, leaving you moaning more and more. You completely lost your self-control and instinctively struggled in the chains only to accept that you were under Haiji’s control. And you couldn’t be any more happier. Haiji understood your quiet resignation, and he continued to thrust into you. He pulled out slowly only to shock you by thrusting harder and deeper. Electrifying waves of pleasure blurred your sight, and your mind submerged in the quicksand of lust. </p><p>Merciless with his intensity, you cried at the aggressive pace he was taking. You wanted this, and you got more than you bargained for. When you groaned and climaxed hard, you felt like you were in heaven. Haiji twitched as he rode his own orgasm. A glimpse of disappointment peeked from your eyes. You sighed sadly. You didn’t want it to end now. You wiggled your hips, pleading for more. That was when Haiji saw your devotion, desperation, and desire in its full capacity. Love, passion, and need had taken over, and his lips curled in satisfaction.</p><p>You braced yourself as your demon lover fucked you without a hint of ever stopping, and you spasmed during every single climax, but you didn’t care anymore. You couldn’t think about anything. Haiji transformed you into a wanton, sex-addicted woman, a slave of lust that never wanted to be freed. You never wanted Haiji to let you go. You wanted him to keep you forever. Haiji was your true love, the only one who would always be there for you, and if it meant becoming a demon, so be it. </p><p>While Haiji fucked you, your hazy gaze briefly caught the change taking place underneath you. Black shadows covered your legs, and they slowly crawled up to your thighs, stroking your waist as they climbed higher. Ecstasy coursed through you, the darkness feeling like a thousand kisses all over your body. They were enticing you, just like their master. Your master. </p><p>Your upper body disappeared into the shadows and rose up to your shoulders, your neck, and slowly up to your chin. Your eyes fluttered closed as you officially embraced both Haiji’s powerful lovemaking and the darkness that covered you. Another violent orgasm rattled your world. Then another. And another. </p><p>You didn’t recall how long Haiji fucked you and how many climaxes you had. What astonished you was how many you wound up having. Exhaustion didn’t overcome you until your final orgasms. Once you couldn’t take it anymore, you became limp. Your head rested on your pillow while Haiji slowed to a stop. </p><p>“You’ve had enough.”</p><p>Haiji laid down next to you, satisfied with his work. Sweat covered both of your bodies, and you could imagine how you must have looked like. Messy hair, unfocused eyes, flushed cheeks, and still wrapped in his chains. </p><p>Both of you took slow, deep breaths. Haiji nuzzled your breasts with his prickly face. The chains vanished into thin air. You were free again. </p><p>Haiji had a smirk on his handsome face, and you knew exactly why. While he put his clothes back on, you realized that you were dressed in black leather. A revealing tube top hugged your breasts while a miniskirt accentuated your hips. High-heeled leather boots reached up to your thighs and long fingerless gloves rose up to your elbows. Your nails were now black, and a long, pointy tail dangled over the bed. You stood up on wobbly legs to look at yourself in your full-length mirror and found yourself with eyes darker than their original color, cute little fangs, dark gray eyeshadow, and dark red lipstick. Your black horns were similar to Haiji’s, but their tips bent outward and formed tiny circles. </p><p>Before you lost your balance, still sore from sex, you hopped onto Haiji’s lap, smiling seductively at him. “Haiji, I look...I look so hot.”</p><p>Haiji caressed your hair, his proud smirk temporarily arousing you. “The hottest demon I’ll love for all eternity.”</p><p>A black portal appeared from the floor. Your eyes fought to remain open, but you knew where the portal would lead to. A place where you would be with Haiji forever.</p><p>“The underworld?” You mumbled with a weak smirk.</p><p>Haiji cradled you in his arms and got up. You were awake long enough to hear his last response before you drifted into a deep sleep. </p><p>“Hell yeah. Welcome to your new life, my mate~.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>